Un juego peligroso
by Marione Sparda
Summary: Dante y Lady hacen una apuesta. El perdedor tiene que aceptar lo que le ordene el que ganó y por esa razón Lady no se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Dante está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para que ella pierda pero no será tarea fácil ¿Quien perderá la apuesta?


# First day (part 1) #

Lady había hecho una apuesta con Dante y consistía en que él no podía comer pizza en una semana y ella no podía dispararle en ese transcurso. El perdedor era el que rompía las reglas, y el ganador el que permanecía en pie hasta el final. Si los dos perdían, pues nada, terminaban en una discusión sobre quien ganó o quien duro más tiempo y más Lady que no podía perder.

La hora llegó y la apuesta ya había comenzado, la cuenta atrás de exactamente siete días, comenzando un Sábado y terminando el viernes (si es que llegaban tan lejos) se había iniciado exactamente a la hora decidida por los dos: A las doce de la madrugada.

Dante estaba mirando a Mary fijamente sin intenciones de querer apartar la mirada de ella, el peliblanco sabía cómo hacerla enojar pero no quería comensar de una manera tan obvia. Se quedo mirándola y le propuso algo que le iva a abrir puertas para hacerla enojar:

- Puedes dormir aquí. Arriba hay algunas habitaciones, eso si, no tienen camas - Claro que no tienen camas si el cazador se había encargado de quitarlas todas

- No - contestó sin nada más, no quería compartir techo con él

- Bueno, no podrás vijilarme y saber si como piiiizza - comento haciendo énfasis a la palabra pizza

- No hace falta -

Dante se quedo mirándola, ella ya comenzaba a enojarse de que estuviera insistiendo tanto, frunció el seño y trato de evitar el contacto visual con el cazador. Dante buscaba sus ojos, entonces ella voltio para el otro lado, el peliblanco se levantó y se sentó al lado de ella y se le quedó mirando. La cazadora sentía el acoso de la mirada del hombre clavada en su cabeza y podía escuchar su respiración, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Dante se inclinó de forma que su boca quedo cerca del cuello de Lady, a esta le dio cosquillas. Luego penso

" La apuesta consiste en no dispararle a sí que por enojarme no voy perder" cuando le iva a decir un insulto se acordó de las palabras del cazador; Si te enojas, pierdes

Lady sonrió para tratar de opacar su molestia en su rostro y se levantó, Dante no pudo evitar reírse por la mueca de la mujer que rosaba entre el disgusto y el enojo, ah, y un poco de hipocresía.

Le tocaba el turno a la mujer, ella tomó un trozo de pizza acabada de hacer con queso derretido que destilaba el aroma que Dante reconocería a cualquier distancia y lo mordió, el queso se alargó, Lady alejó la pizza y el queso se partió. El queso le llegaba hasta el final de la barbilla, ella se lo fue comiendo poco a poco mientras mostraba una cara de placer por el sabor delicioso de la pizza en su paladar. Claro que el peliblanco no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que todo era actuado, a sí que sólo se limitó a disfrutar la escena que parecía más un beso francés que una escena de comer. Trató de aguantar la risa para no interrumpir a la pizza y Lady en su momento romántico.

De acuerdo, Lady pensó que sería fácil, ahora tiene que aceptar que se equivocó. Abrió los ojos y notó que Dante se estaba tapando la boca y su cara estaba roja de tanto aguantar las ganas de reírse, esto enojó a la cazadora la cual decidió dejar la pizza a un lado. Ahora que lo piensa, le hubiera puesto algo más DIFÍCIL.

Término de masticar el trozo de pizza que tenía en su boca y se sentó en el escritorio, de alguna manera haría que el peliblanco cayera, pero ¿Cómo?

Dante no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse a sí que se dejó llevar, mientras se aguantaba el estómago porque le dolía de tanto reírse, Mary tomó el trozo de pizza que ella mordió y se lo tiró al cazador, el pedazo impactó directamente a la cara de él.

- ¡Perdiste! - exclamó victorioso mientras se quitaba los cantos de queso de la cara y el cabello

- En realidad no e perdido - se defiende la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿Dime porqué no has perdido? - preguntó retante al levantarse y acercarse a donde ella

- Las reglas eran; No dispararte ni enojarme - toma una pausa e imita al peliblanco - ¿Acaso te tire la pizza enojada? -

A Dante le parecía patético la explicación absurda proveniente de la mujer, pero le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y acercándose posó sus labios en los de ella. Lady sacó su arma y le apuntó a la cabeza del cazador pero recordó lo que le tocaría hacer si perdía, a sí que sólo lo empujó y le dio una sonrisa retante

- ¿Crees que será a sí de fácil? -

-  
Dante tenía que aceptar que no era tarea fácil, las otras veces que la besó, ella le disparó sin pensarlo dos veces, a sí que por eso pensó que podría funcionar pero se dio cuenta que ella no pensaba perder tan fácilmente.

Ya había pasado una hora solamente y ya la cazadora estaba quedándose dormida en la silla del cazador, mientras tanto Dante se limitaba a ver las fotos de una revista acostado en el sofá doble. Mary trataba de no quedarse dormida, no podía dejar de ver al peliblanco ya que aunque se viera que no rompía ni un plato, era capaz hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacer que ella perdiera.

El cansancio fue venciendo a la mujer y poco a poco se fue despegando del mundo de los vivos y se fue yendo para el mundo de los sueños. En cuestión de segundos ya estaba dormida.

Dante escuchó a Lady llamarlo por su nombre a sí que se levantó sin apartar la mirada de la revista y se acercó al escritorio y le preguntó a la cazadora que quería, notó que estaba dormida cuando apartó su mirada de las fotos y la miró

- Las películas decían la verdad: Cuando le gustes a alguien soñará contigo- dijo para si mismo al ver a Mary moviéndose y llamando el nombre del cazador

Dejo la revista a un lado y tomó la mujer entre sus brazos y se fue para arriba, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y la acostó sobre la cama que el nunca usaba. El cuarto en donde estaba Lady era el único con cama.

Dante se quedo sentado en una silla alfrente de la cama de la bella durmiente mientras "leia" una revista. Ya sabía cómo hacerla enojar...

### No puedo seguir escribiendo este capítulo porque la aplicación que estoy usando para escribir se puso lenta xD pero terminaré el primer capitulo, no se preocupen###

##Gracias por leer ##  



End file.
